Ta gueule, Chéri
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot, yaoi, chakawai' Duo a trouvé le moyen de faire Heero arrêter de la ramener... pour Brisby !


**Disclaimers** ** Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing****, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent ****Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Rating : T. **

**Genre : Fluff, Chacal, Lose. Chakawai - Chacal et Kawai - XD  
**

**Pour qui ? Pour Brisby ! Et oui je t'avais dit que je l'écrirai donc voilà ¤ papouille fort ¤  
**

**Micis** : à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement, merci beaucoup, je vous répondrai tout bientôt.

* * *

**Ta gueule, _Chéri_.**

-

**Bureau de Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell, Paris, 25 Mai AC 202, 18h00**

-

J'avais un plan parfait, parfait ! Et il était en train de partir en sucette.

J'avais trouvé un moyen d'exaspérer Heero au plus haut point sans le lui montrer.

Oui, j'avais besoin de ça parce qu'il me saoule :

- il prend des décisions à l'arrache – le genre à faire sauter son Gundam où à me péter les côtes pour le bien de la mission. Il me touche plus, heureusement pour sa gueule, sinon je l'aurais explosé et je l'aurais pas loupé.

- Il gagne plus que moi parce qu'il est plus connu que moi et qu'il s'est tapé – ou donne toute l'impression qu'il a toute ses chances avec – la princesse du peuple… ah merde, c'est pas elle.

Non, la princesse des pouffes. Non mais je l'aime bien, hein, elle est gentille et fait du bon boulot. Mais ce plan chouchou-premier-de-la-classe ça me gave.

- Il a toujours raison parce qu'il s'appelle Heero Yuy et le pire c'est qu'on lui donne raison pour les mêmes raisons.

Et c'est même pas une manière de présenter les choses ! C'est juste comme ça : parfois on dit pareil mais comme c'est lui qui le dit, c'est mieux.

Si c'est moi c'est « non » cash ou « on verra », ce qui est pire.

Il a l'amour – et la crainte – des gens, la gloire, l'allure pourvu qu'on kiffe les nids de pigeons, les nez triangle et les bouches en boomerang.

Et les millions.

Je le déteste.

-

Bref ça fait des années que ça dure. J'ai pensé à me barrer mais même si je suis moins bien payé que ce crétin notoire, je suis super bien payé, super _mieux_ payé qu'en faisant d'autres trucs et j'ai tenté.

-

J'ai essayé de changer de partenaire mais on m'a dit : « tu rêves, dégage »

Heero a essayé de changer de partenaire mais on lui a dit :

- « pas de recrutement prévu dans ta division » (pas de thunes à dépenser pour ça),

- « pas d'Agents à disposition avec les compétences de Maxwell » (pas 36 vétérans de vivants et à peu près valides donc fais avec. Et ceux qui restent ont pas forcément envie de bosser avec toi ou d'autres choses à foutre.)

- « pas de révision du code militaire prévu » (travailler plus pour gagner plus ça va pas être possible, tes heures sup seront pas rémunérées si tu bosses tout seul sur un cas. Et tu coûtes déjà trop cher parce que t'es Heero Yuy alors ta gueule)

-

Et donc j'ai vingt-deux ans. Et ça fait trois ans que ça dure cette merde. Un temps c'était intenable, je passais mon temps à l'envoyer chier et évidemment ça marchait pas donc ça me frustrait encore plus.

Complètement immunisé aux insultes, aux éclats de voix.

Rien à foutre de se manger une tempête quand on était imperméable

Toujours calme, stoïque ou avec un léger rictus qui avait le don de me donner envie de le bouffer.

-

Favoritisme de mes deux. Si on faisait pas du bon boulot, si j'aimais pas mon job et si j'avais pas trouvé un moyen de me défouler ça aurait pu être vraiment tendu du string.

Et j'ai fini par trouvé, au bout d'un an de « bureau commun ».

Et ça s'est fait par hasard.

-

On dit que Wu Fei n'aime pas les petits noms. Wu Fei s'en fout du moment qu'on lui manque pas de respect et surtout, qu'on est potes parce que c'est pas le premier venu qui donne un surnom à un ancien pilote de Gundam.

Wu Fei est un super pote, il est super fier et super gentil quand on le connaît. Il s'excite vite mais il a beaucoup plus de patience qu'on le croit mais encore une fois faut le connaître.

Si tu le connais pas et que t'es trop familier tu te fais liquider.

-

Et en plus il est trop beau… ah… si on bouffait aux mêmes râteliers j'aurais pas hésité à en faire mon quatre-heures et même un cinq-heures…

'Fin bref. Je donne des petits noms mignons à Wu Fei en privé (genre 'Finou', je suis pas suffisamment suicidaire pour l'appeler comme ça devant tout le monde et puis faut pas déconner non plus). Devant ses hommes je l'appelle Agent Chang, Wu Fei quand il me gonfle sur tel détail d'une mission commune. 'Wu' ou 'Fei' devant nos potes.

-

Je prends 'Finou' en exemple parce que c'est censé être le plus relou de la vie alors qu'en fait il a ses bons et mauvais côtés comme tout le monde.

Plus de bons que de mauvais d'ailleurs. C'était lui qui pétait vraiment plus haut que ses fesses, ex-æquo avec Yuy en mode sauveur du monde et Quatre en mode zéro.

C'était lui qui saoulait avec ses ancêtres et qui était censé être le moins sympa, le plus tatillon… on en découvrait des choses quand on parlait un peu plus aux gens, quand on faisait plus confiance.

Comme quoi le plus tatillon sur certains points n'est pas celui que l'on croit…

-

Ce jour-là j'avais un mal de crâne carabiné. Je voulais qu'on me foute la paix.

Et il insistait, il insistait… et rien n'y faisait, quand il avait une idée en tête…

Le poing sur la table – ou sur la gueule – ne faisait pas avancer le schmilblick ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

Trop bornés pour ça. On était trop violents sur le terrain pour éclater le matos - nous - dans les bureaux. Parce que les hommes perdus n'étaient pas remplacés.

Un mec éclaté ou mort ne remplit pas sa mission.

-

**« Flashback 2 ans auparavant, bureau de Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell (en uniforme kaki) »**

-

- Maxwell.

- J'ai mal au crâne, tes prises de tête existentielles ça va pas être possible today.

- La mission XW-224.

- …

- Tes conclusions me laissent sceptique, Maxwell.

- Je te demande pas ton avis, petit slip.

- Je te le donne. Tu es mon binôme.

- Pas sur cette mission, couilles de moustique.

- Une a demandé mon point de vue _éclairé._

- … Eh ben bite de mite tu mets ton point de vue « éclairé » à côté de ma modeste contribution et tu me lâches.

- Revois les éléments.

- Ça va pas être possible, dépuceleur de tique.

- Tes déductions ont un fondement plus que limité.

- J'étais sur place. Le QG aura deux conclusions fin de l'histoire. Maintenant. Tu. Me. Lâches.

- Ta courte immersion a alterné ton jugement.

- … Bon écoute mouche à merde trouve-toi une tapette pour te suicider dans le bureau d'à côté, tu veux ? Parce que je vais te mettre le DDT au cul tu vas vite comprendre.

- Relis.

- … Mais bien sûr _mon cœur_ sans problème.

- …

- Ça fait une semaine que je suis dessus _bébé_, et c'est censé être pressé mais noooon faut que je revoie les éléments…

- …

- faut que tu viennes le poser sur mon bureau alors que je te dis noooon…. Faut que tu me fasses chier quand j'ai le crâne en vrac….

- Relis-toi.

- Rends-moi un service, _Chéri_…

- …

- ta gueule.

-

**« Fin du flashback »**

-

Ce jour-là, dans mon état de furie indescriptible – quand Heero Yuy te dit qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec toi, ça veut dire recommence et plus vite que ça ou je te prends le cul avec jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive - j'avais remarqué trois choses :

- Yuy, qui était en train de taper sur son portable a arrêté de le faire quand je l'ai appelé « mon cœur »

- Yuy est resté muet juste après que je lui ai donné un petit nom par dépit.

- Yuy a légèrement rougi quand je l'ai appelé _Chéri_ et n'a pas réagi quand je lui ai balancé le dossier sur son poste avant de ma barrer du bureau.

Les silences de Heero Yuy sont froids ou vides. Ils ne sont jamais troublés.

-

Curieusement il ne m'a plus fait chier sur mes pseudo conclusions erronées.

Pour la petite histoire mes déductions n'étaient pas plus fausses que les siennes : elles étaient complémentaires. Et on a pu réussir à incriminer l'entreprise qui exploitait du Gundanium illégalement (et qui en profitait pour faire du blanchiment d'argent, rien que ça)

-

Pour en revenir à Heero, j'avais trouvé un petit point faible et du coup je m'amusais beaucoup avec, on se frittait moins du coup professionnellement, c'est plus facile quand l'autre se retrouve tout gêné.

Comment réduire sept fois sur dix un mec au silence avec des mots doux bourrés de fiel, plutôt que des mots durs qui rencontraient immanquablement le mur et qui augmentaient pleinement mon risque de faire un ulcère. De la dynamite enrobée de chocolat. Miam. Boum.

-

Et au fil des ans ça donnait ça, avec ou sans témoins héhé.

Parce que ça ne serait pas drôle si ce n'était pas en public de temps en temps.

Attention, je le faisais pas tout le temps, fallait jamais abuser des bonnes choses et surtout il me cherchait moins depuis que j'avais trouvé un moyen de lui clouer le bec.

Fallait-il qu'il me trouve pour en arriver là !

-

**« Flashback 16 mois plus tôt »**

-

- Maxwell, réunion dans dix minutes.

- (Je suis en train de bouffer, connard) oui _mon cœur_, je termine ma bouchée, d'accord ?

- …

- Bon alors _Wu_, je te disais…

-

-

**« 15 mois plus tôt »**

-

- Maxwell tes hommes sont indisciplinés. Ils vont compromettre la mission.

- (Est-ce que je t'ai demandé l'heure ? Occupe-toi de ton cul) Tu les sens pas, _nounours_, c'est ça ?

- …

- Raison de plus pour les embarquer avec moi. Pourquoi tu ris de l'œil, Tro ?

-

-

**« 14 mois plus tôt »**

-

- Salut Quatre, ça fait bail !

- Bonjour Duo, ça…

- Maxwell ton plan est infaisable. J'ai noté différents points…

- Deux secondes _mon lapin_. Je termine avec Quatre et je suis à toi.

-

-

**« 13 mois plus tôt »**

-

- _Poussin_ t'as fini ton rapport ?

- …

-

**« Fin du flashback »**

-

Il ne répondait jamais et c'était jouissif. Et drôle.

Bien sûr, ça ne l'empêchait pas de me remettre à ma place sans me parler, juste en ignorant mes remarques et en faisant pile poil ce que je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse.

Certains diraient que Heero Yuy ayant tous les droits, il aurait pu me court-circuiter plus d'une fois.

C'est vrai.

Sauf que si Heero Yuy avait toujours besoin de se la jouer « Heero Yuy chouchou de sa maîtresse » pour me la faire fermer…

C'est la honte, quoi. Un mec si bien incapable de me tenir. Un mec si parfait toujours dans le bureau de sa hiérarchie parce qu'il n'arrive pas à bosser en bonne intelligence avec son binôme…

Toujours dans les jupes de… vous imaginez ce qu'ils penseraient ses hommes ?

La meilleure réaction vis-à-vis de ce que je fais, c'est l'ignorance totale. Mais ses yeux plus glacés que jamais et ses pommettes rougies ne m'ignorent pas alors je gagne des années sur mon ulcère.

-

Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes sauf que…

Sauf que depuis quelques semaines c'est bizarre.

Heero ne réagit plus tout à fait comme avant.

C'est sûr en deux ans les choses évoluent, mais là…

-

**« Flashback 6 semaines plus tôt »**

-

- Yuy.

- Hn.

- J'aurais besoin de ton avis sur une affaire.

- Tu as besoin de mon avis ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- _Chéri_. J'ai deux heures pour rendre ce truc, les conneries ça va pas être possible.

- Hn.

-

-

**« Flashback 5 semaines plus tôt »**

- As-tu des preuves que l'Agent Taylor soit bien un espion ?

- Non _mon cœur_, pourquoi, t'as pris de l'avance et t'es content de me le mettre en pleine gueule ?

- Oui. Sors tes notes.

-

-

**« 4 semaines plus tôt »**

- Bon, j'me casse.

- Hn ?

- Oui _bébé_ ça fait 17h00 que je suis là et j'en ai marre. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- J'ai un doigt sur la touche off de mon portable. Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire, Maxwell ?

- Un monopoly _c_(onnard) _houchou_.

-

-

**« 3 semaines plus tôt »**

-

- Allo ? Ah bonjour Réléna, tu t'es trompé de poste. Heero c'est l'extension 02. Je te le passe. _Chéri_ ?

- Oui _mon_ _amour_ ?

- …

- Oui ?

- C'est Réléna.

- Je prends.

- Il te prend. (héhé)

- Ah si seulement…

- Réléna ?

- Non rien. Merci, Duo !

-

**« Fin du Flashback »**

-

Depuis quelques semaines il répond. Avant il zappait, avant il rougissait un peu.

Maintenant il répondait. Et une fois il a dit « mon _amour_ » comme on dirait « ta gueule ».

Bien sûr que c'était pour me faire chier, qu'il jouait le jeu.

Sauf que moi je me jouais _de_ lui, je jouais pas _avec_ lui.

C'était pas prévu qu'il dise une chose comme ça…

Une chose capable de me faire fermer ma gueule.

Il ne m'a pas regardé quand il m'a dit… ça.

S'il l'avait vu il m'aurait peut-être vu pâlir.

Et peut-être rougir, aussi. J'ai tendance à faire drapeau japonais quand je suis surpris.

Je déteste qu'on me donne des petits noms comme _Chéri_, _Amour_ et tout le tintouin.

C'est trop bizarre. J'aime pas du tout.

Sacré Yuy. Cette torpille qu'il a balancé, ça s'appelle rendre un chien de sa chienne. Ça anesthésie d'entendre Heero appeler qui que ce soit comme ça.

Ça anesthésie la langue et empêche toute blague foireuse de sortir.

Effet de surprise réussi.

-

Les pommettes de Yuy n'étaient plus rouges quand je le taquinais. Il avait fini par prendre le pli, il allait falloir que je change de tactique pour le remettre en place.

Sinon ça allait être très compliqué.

Je recommençais à avoir envie de l'insulter ouvertement même s'il m'énervait moins.

Les appellations que je lui donnais venaient naturellement même si c'était pour le foutre en rogne.

Et il répondait naturellement comme si je cherchais pas à le mettre en rogne.

Et ça commence à me titiller.

On allait revenir au statuquo et j'allais perdre ce petit ascendant que j'avais sur lui si je ne trouvais pas une solution.

Tiens il entre dans le bureau. Je suis assis à lire son dernier dossier. Je ne lève pas les yeux, comme d'habitude.

Je suis en uniforme kaki et lui aussi. Le bureau est aussi moche que d'habitude, tout gris de partout.

Accordé à ma journée de merde.

-

- Les prochaines semaines je serai en mission sur L1.

-

Vacances, j'oublie tout…

-

- Ok. C'est laquelle ?

- La MSTRP.

-

Hm.

-

- Ok, file-moi les noms de ton backup que je sache quels agents ne seront pas dispo ici.

- Aucun. C'est une mission en solo.

-

Hein ?

Je tapote sur mon ordi, faut que je vérifie un truc.

-

- Attends. Tu m'as bien donné le code MSTRP ?

- Oui.

- En solo ? Tu les as lus mes rapports ? Tu sais ceux que Une m'a demandés ? Tu les as lues mes recos ?

- Oui. Nous ne pouvons pas appliquer la moitié de ton plan, Maxwell.

- _Trésor_, tu prends un backup y a même pas à tortiller du cul. Après tu fais ce que tu veux.

-

C'est tout simplement l'infiltration la plus dangereuse qu'on ait été amené à effectuer depuis OZ, parce que le Dekim Barton et la moufflette c'étaient des petits slips par rapport à l'Opération Météore.

On parlait d'infiltration d'une organisation terroriste financée par les organisations gouvernementales.

Le genre de choses avec beaucoup de moyens.

Le genre de choses improuvable, inattaquable.

Le genre de choses qui demande beaucoup de temps et un vrai backup parce que si on te chope on ne va pas chercher à te faire parler : on va t'éliminer.

Le genre de choses où t'aurais besoin d'un Gundam mais y en a plus. Et la dernière fois qu'on nous a officieusement demandé de foutre le bordel, on était 5 gamins, 5 Gundams + 40 Maganacs.

Là on avait potentiellement un ennemi de la même trempe si ce n'est mieux parce que les équipements s'étaient sophistiqués depuis. Et le tartuffe voulait y aller tout seul.

-

- Non, on a besoin d'hommes ici.

-

C'était clair qu'on n'avait pas les moyens de mettre 40 mecs sur le coup.

Mais même si Heero était l'un des plus qualifiés pour exécuter cette mission, la faire seul augmentait considérablement les chances qu'elle échoue.

-

- Tu prends un backup si light soit-il mais tu le prends, _Chéri_.

- Il n'y a rien à accomplir que je n'ai déjà fait seul. Si tu penses qu'il faut être 36…

-

Je me pince la base du nez.

J'essaie de ne pas m'énerver.

-

- _Nounours_. Je pense pas à être 36. Au moins 4 ne serait-ce que pour la logistique.

- Je vais le faire seul.

- Je viens avec toi, alors, ça fera deux.

- Non, on a besoin de toi, ici.

- Je te laisse pas le choix, _mon Coeur  
_

- Je ne te laisse pas non plus, Maxwell.

-

Je commençais à monter vraiment très haut.

Il y avait de grosses limites aux conneries.

Je me lève de mon bureau et vais jusqu'au sien.

Il était appuyé contre sa table, les bras croisés.

Il avait son air décidé des grands jours.

Je vais lui en coller une.

Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas eu envie de le décalquer contre le mur.

-

- J'en ai rien à foutre, tu pars pas six mois tout seul sur une mission suicide en connaissance de cause.

-

Il hausse les épaules.

Je serre les dents.

Je connais les enjeux. Ça va pas être possible.

Putain je veux son salaire. S'il meurt je suis pas sûr d'être sur son testament alors ça sert à rien.

Et accessoirement c'est trop important pour que ça foire.

-

- Cette conversation est terminée. Mon sac est fait. Je te donnerai ma position une fois sur place.

- T'as pas l'air d'avoir compris, _Chéri_.

-

J'attrape son poignet et je serre fort.

Je ne joue plus.

-

- T'iras nulle part sans respecter l'un des points les plus importants de mon rapport.

- Tu me lâches, Maxwell.

- Non _Trésor_, je vais pas te lâcher.

-

Il me toise ouvertement.

Il n'avait jamais fait ça.

Un regard glacial, oui.

De l'indifférence, aussi.

Mais il ne m'avait jamais toisé.

Tout comme je ne l'avais jamais touché. Enfin, la dernière fois que je l'avais touché remontait à AC 196.

On est en AC 202.

-

- Lâche. Moi.

- Que tu respectes pas mon taf, ok. Que tu respectes pas ta vie, pourquoi pas.

- Je ne te le répèterai pas, Maxwell.

- Que tu sois prêt à foutre en l'air une enquête parce que tu te crois invincible, ça va pas le f….

- Puisque tu ne veux pas me lâcher…

-

Je lui avais spontanément attrapé le bras gauche, son bras droit était libre.

Je me préparais à éviter un coup de poing…

Mais sa main droite se posait directement sur mes reins. Et il m'a attiré contre lui d'un mouvement sec.

L'action m'a fait lâcher le poignet par réflexe. Du coup sa main gauche a été rejoindre l'autre juste au dessus de mes fesses.

J'ai loupé un épisode.

Je suis enlacé par Heero, les mains en l'air, de surprise.

Je suis cerné.

Je cligne des yeux avant que mes petites mains se mettent en action.

Elles prennent appui sur ses épaules pour le repousser.

Ses bras m'enserrent encore plus.

-

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Je te fais taire sans te frapper.

- Ta gueule, _Chéri_.

-

Automatique.

J'essais comme je peux de le déstabiliser, jusqu'au bout mais ça marche plus.

Ça marche plus…

Il remonte une de ses mains jusqu'à l'arrière de ma tête et me masse.

Je sens mes yeux se fermer à moitié et sa bouche s'approcher de la mienne…

Rembobinage : c'est QUOI ce délire.

Mon corps se raidit et je vais pour parler quand ses lèvres emprisonnent les miennes en murmurant.

-

- Non, mon _amour_.

- …

-

Je frissonne imperceptiblement et je le vois me regarder. Je le sens me regarder.

Faut qu'il arrête de me dire ça même si c'est de la blague.

Le ton je me fous de ta gueule est trop sexe dans sa bouche.

Et si je le trouve con, chiant, si je lui trouve tous les défauts de la terre et s'il me fait royalement chier, j'aurais vachement préféré qu'il m'indiffère vraiment.

-

- Je n'aime pas spécialement les mots que tu emploies. Juste l'intimité que cela crée. Hein mon _amour_ ?

-

Je sais pourquoi je peux pas blairer pas les petits noms quand on m'en donne :

C'est que, selon la personne qui les prononce, j'ai tendance à perdre pied.

Je sais que j'ai les oreilles qui chauffent.

Je le sens.

Je me sens bizarre. Et je me sens… hm… Ça fait peur.

J'ai la langue sur pilote automatique. Mine de rien à part qu'on est parti en cacahuète… la conversation elle est grave.

-

- Tu pars pas tout seul.

- J'en ai jamais eu l'intention, mon _amour_.

- Ta gueule, _Chéri_.

- Oui mon _amour_.

-

Il se marre doucement. Ça va pas être possible, je vais oublier ce que je pense et c'est pas glop.

Je sais que les petits noms que l'on accepte rapprochent.

Comme Wu Fei a accepté les siens, accepté mon amitié.

Yuy s'était habitué aux vannes, ça lui passait au-dessus.

Ça rentrait pas une oreille pour en sortir par l'autre.

Avant de lui rentrer bien dedans, mais plus dans les esgourdes.

Tout droit dans le cœur. Pour y rester.

Faut que je ferme les yeux mais j'arrive pas à ne pas le regarder, même avec les yeux à demi clos.

Puis je me rappelle de ce qu'il a dit avant. Juste avant que je parte bien en live.

-

- Tu vas pas y aller ? Ben pourquoi t'as menti ?

- Pour voir ce que tu dirais…

- …

-

J'essaie de reculer, vraiment !

Mais sa main masse ma nuque à présent et c'est dur.

-

- Ce que tu ferais… et… ça me plaît…

- …

- … ce que tu fais…

-

Il me serre un peu plus fort. Elles sont où mes vannes ?

-

- …

- … quand ce que je fais…

-

Je sens ses doigts griffer, sortir ma chemise kaki de mon pantalon.

Je sens ma peau transpirer et c'est pas la clim.

Je me sens admettre qu'il m'exaspère aussi parce qu'il m'affecte un peu.

Je me mords la lèvre.

-

- …

- … te déplaît vraiment. Tu m'amuses autant que tu me saoules.

- Ton père en slip, Yuy.

- Je te cherche depuis le début et j'ai apprécié que tu tu m'envoies chier malgré mon statut de star comme tu l'appelles.

- C'est dégueulasse !

-

Cri du cœur.

Je l'aurais jeté en l'air, si, si !

S'il ne m'embrassait pas dans le cou. Si j'étais pas vraiment soulagé qu'il se barre pas comme un connard sans cerveau.

S'il m'énervait pas beaucoup parce que je l'aimais… bien un petit peu.

Mes mains, ces traitresses, sont sur ses épaules, c'est un coin stratégique pour mieux l'étrangler.

Ouais d'abord.

-

- De la part d'un petit slip c'est le comble.

- ...

-

J'éclate de rire, sa langue entre mes lèvres.

Je veux toujours son salaire et il me saoule autant.

On cherchait à s'atteindre mutuellement.

On s'est trouvés…

cons, ok.

Comme des moutards à chercher des poux. Il a retourné mon stratagème contre moi… avant de me retourner moi.

Corps, c'est sûr, il est quand même pas dégueu, c'est pas désagréable son boomerang sur ma bouche..

Cœur, un tout petit petit peu.

Cerveau ? Il est pas né le petit slip qui saura faire ça.

-

- Viens, mon _amour_.

-

Je.

Le.

Déhmm…teste.

Gah dans ma tête mais chut faut pas lui dire, il se sentirait plus péter, sinon.

-

-

**OWARI**

* * *

Hello !

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Encore du fluff saupoudré de chacalitude, profitez-en si ça vous plaît, ça ne va pas durer :) **

**Dédicacé à ma choupie, Brisby, parce que c'est en discutant avec elle quand on était à Trèves que j'ai eu l'idée. Je lui ai dit que je le ferais, dont acte !**

Merci et à bientôt, CHS pour bientôt :p

Mithy ¤ back (à sable et pour combien de temps ? That's the question :))¤


End file.
